Of Hugs, Paint, and Teddy Bears
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: She wanted a hug, and if Yuffie wanted something, she's going to get it. Sora better watch his back...! [Yura] Small bit of fluff. :3


**Rei**: A random idea popped into my head and evolved into this! Mmm, fluff. I'd eat Sora if he were edible… **Everyone glares at her** Okay, okay; I'll keep my fantasies to myself. Meanies.

**Dedicated to**- NinjaxMateria. I don't know if you like Yura Miki, but I hope you like it anyway. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. v.v Woe is me.

**Summary**: She wanted a hug, and if Yuffie wanted something, she's going to get it. Sora better watch his back...! Yuffie x Sora aka **Yura love **

**Note**: This'll probably be very short, but oh well. XD Extra note: THE RULER BUTTON ISN'T WORKING... so I'll use dashes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Of Hugs, Paint, and Teddy Bears A Yura one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Somewhere around Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden-

Normal POV

A small black, navy, and white blur sped around the large castle as she searched for her object of affection- or rather, her next target. Can you guess who it is? Yep, it's her.

Yuffie was on the prowl once again, after getting hugs from as many people as she could, even by force. What? She liked hugs- they were comforting, and warm. It was getting cold out, soon winter would come and she would be a ninja popsicle, just like last year. 'So freaking cold... I remember being pried from that pole… Stupid poles. Popped out of nowhere- I KNEW Squall knew it was there! And he didn't tell me! Jerk wad.'

She huffed a bit before stopping on a large balcony and peering around- using her ninja eyesight, of course- but alas! The big brown teddy bea- I mean Sora, was nowhere to be found. (I just made that up randomly. But I bet he would make a nice teddy bear :3)

She sniffed and crossed her arms and pouted. Not like that would help, but she felt like it. So far she had managed to get a few willing hugs from Aerith, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and from Cloud too- _if you counted her glomping him and him not doing anything to stop her_. It had been pretty successful! The only people who who didn't let her give them hugs would be those listed below.

Squall, who pushed her away and told her to 'buzz off'. 'PSHAW! Like I would! He is secretly sad for not giving me one in the first place,' she thought. _Keep telling yourself that._

She also did not get a hug from Cid- but she didn't really want one at the time, seeing as he was covered in cigarette stains and the stench of the smoke. 'Blargh! At least Squallie smells nice… Argh. If only Sora was here, then I'd get over my hugging craze, but alas, he is NOT! … I'd even hug a heartless if there were any left!' Then she thought about that comment a bit. '… Maybe not…'

She was just about to give up a few minutes later when suddenly, some one showed up! Sora had followed the 'The Hug Monstress Was Here' signs painted on the back of the people she struck, as well as a random line of paint here and there. 'She's going to pay for that once the Restoration Committee sees what's she's done…' Thought Sora amusedly. He then stopped walking a few feet away from her. "Hey Yuff!" He greeted.

She looked up, and smiled so wide you'd think it would break her teeth- before screaming, "MY TEDDY BEAR!"

'…Oops.' She said it out loud. Just for a minute, it seemed like they were both frozen with crickets chirping- 'honestly, how do they keep appearing like that!' Yuffie thought- and then she laughed nervously and put her hand on the back of her head. "Uh… Sorry about that…" She mumbled; feeling about fifteen shades of red appear on her cheeks.

Sora was a bit… confused, as I'd like to put it. He blinked several times before smiling in his oh-so adorable way and watched her fumble over herself. He actually thought it was cute, although he never thought she would call him something like _that._ "It's… okay I guess." He kept on smiling.

She looked up and then stood up straight. 'Reaaaaaaaally?' That's what she wanted to say, but she ended up blurting out, "wellyouknowyourhairisallbrownandspikysomaybeitcouldbeyourfurandyouwouldhavebluebuttoneyesandyeahitsoundssocuteandIdidn'treallymeantosaythatoutloud!" (Translation: Well you know your hair is all brown and spiky so maybe it could be your fur and you would have blue button eyes and yea it sounds so cute and I didn't really mean to say that out loud!)

Sora: "…" It took him a few minutes to process Yuffie's super long sentence, and when he finally comprehended it he wanted to laugh- she was blushing AGAIN! Maybe he could tease her for it later.

Yuffie was getting tired of waiting for a response so she walked up to him really close, and made her eyes as big and wide as possible to the extent of looking supremely adorable, and put on a very child-like voice tone and asked him, "Sora, can I have a hug?" 'Insert adorable pout here… and we GOT it!'

Sora almost burst into laughter. It was so cute yet so funny looking and he had to force down a snort. He gave her a cheesy-yet-hot grin and said, "Sure." He spread his arms out and she practically glomped him.

Her arms twined around his chest while her hands rested just above his waist. Her face pressed into his chest/collarbone area, since Sora had grown a lot taller recently. She blushed a little bit more before mumbling, "Thank you Sora!" She grinned as she had her trusty little paint brush… well Merlin's actually, it was one of his magic items that would allow you to use whatever color you wanted and you would never run out of paint. How useful for her purposes!

"You're welcome… Huh?" He felt something wet glide across his back, and his head twisted around but he could barely see what she was painting. "YUFFIE!"

She grinned before taking off, calling over her shoulder, "You know, pink REALLY suits you Sora!"

Sora nearly wanted to hit her for that one. "I'm gonna get you… REALLY! Get back here Yuffie!" He took after her, with teaching her a lesson in mind.

So what was on the back of his shirt? Well here you go:

**'Yuffie's Teddy bear Sora- If Lost Please Return To Yuffie Kisaragi'**

All in pink… and in smaller print underneath it, it said, **'Yuffie wubs Sora :3'** Slightly illegible, but a confession of affection non the less.

End of One-Shot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rei**: Part of it didn't come out the way I wanted to but… GAH. It's cute, right? Tell me if you like it. Thank you.


End file.
